Talk:The Plague
Plague-Mutant Connection I think it might be an idea to hold off on this until RFA is actually released... we don't know how they are connected or if they are at all. Volition is keeping it under their hat, either way I'm sure they will surpise us. We knew little about the mutants in RF 1 other than they were to do with Capek and the speculation that is rife is useless. I'm inclined to 'protect' this thread until at least the RFA demo is released... =/ MeinCookie 13:37, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay, sir. Thanks for protecting it. The old Plague thread got deleted, so I made this one more specific. Just to let you know, I didn't refer to RFA, I meant the RF1 mutants. Although I am against the theory that the enemies in RFA are aliens (As I'm nearly positive they are mutants as it says they opened the "old Marauder Temple hatch") So, thanks. I didn't have any good pictures of Capek's mutants, so, if people want to add pictures, PLEASE do. I hope this article does not get deleted. It's my first article and I'd hate to have it deleted. Also, I figured it was okay to call this thread The Plague (mutants) as the mutants are often refered to as The Plague and a lot of people call them mutants too. For the record, I reckon they are most probably the same aswell... but we dont have confirmation and even that old reference doesn't reveal much. There is lots of circumstantial evidence, no fact =/ Also the old Plague thread was really scrappy - dont worry. MeinCookie 11:37, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Okay. If you have any pictures you would like to add, please do. Also, any info is appreciated. aliens I am positive at this point, that the so called "aliens" of RFA are in fact the mutants of the original red faction. It seems though, that this may be something of a plot twist. I wouldnt be expected if alien is the assumption of everyone, including the main character. With the shocking "twist" being that they are mutants . . . it would certainly be interesting ralok 05:22, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I doubt they would use that as a shocking twist seeing as its pretty well known they look a lot like the mutants that Capek used in RF1 - at least for us, the player, at any rate. For the Martians, yes, you could be right. However, what we know still may not be the full story. Maybe some Marauders continued to experiment on/with them after the fall of Ultor? It doesn't make sense they would end up in a Marauder temple without at least some Marauders knowing about it at some stage. It calls the temple ancient... what does that mean... before the Second Martian Revolution? After? They seem to be either very well controlled by someone, or, to have an intelliegence of their own - have they been further altered and experimented on since RF1? Did the Marauders continue Capeks experiments? Did Hale experiment on them in the year between him "finding something better" and RFA. I can't believe they would create a whole additional faction without them being intelligent and having an agenda to speak of. I don't nessacarily expect a twist, but there is so much we just can't say that anything that is writen would have to be completely or mostly re-writen on finding out more... =/ I too am interested to see how this turns out... I just wish it was released the same date internationally as in the U.S. MeinCookie 06:44, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :heck . . . even if they are just outright vanilla aliens and not mutnats . . . perhaps that reveals the origin of the plague . . . There are a billion story possibilities here . . . and all of them expand the universe in very interesting ways ralok 14:43, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :Exactly... for all we know the mutants weren't originally mutants at all, but aliens Capek found and experimented on. No... perhaps a bit far-fetched. :But you are right. MeinCookie 14:55, June 5, 2011 (UTC) not really far fetched . . . that was teh plot of the movie doom :P ralok 15:51, June 5, 2011 (UTC)